moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sunguard
thumb|left|350px Origins A Call for War As hundreds of the Silvermoon's finest warriors left Quel'Thalas to fight in Northrend against the Scourge, the territory was soon left defenseless against Alliance invasion. Attacks against various settlements in Eversong, pillaging, and murder were frequent during this time with the lack of a strong security force. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron could not rely on his allies for help. Already, the orcs, trolls, tauren, and forsaken were in a heated conflict with their own Alliance problems. It was then that the Sunguard was created, an integrated regiment of knights, rangers, and casters sworn to defend the land from the Alliance. Tendael Dawnlight, a Blood Knight Champion and Argent Crusader, was sent back from Northrend to command this force. It is the Sunguard's duty to defend and honor Silvermoon City, as well as everything else that remains of their homeland. Sworn to the Forsaken Tendael knew that without strong allies, his numbers alone could not fend off the massive Alliance army. His numbers were small, and he needed to gain support from the Horde. He went to the forsaken town of Brill with his top captains, pledging the service of his forces in an upcoming battle. Sergeant-Major Belaris Delanada, leader at the time of the Shadarim, accepted the help of the Sunguard in defending the important zeppelin towers in Tirisfal and Durotar. Tendael swore to continue his support for the Shadarim, using a magical translocation orb from the Quel'Thalas to the Undercity, enabling them to send Thalassian reinforcements quickly at a moment's notice of Alliance invasion. Sworn to the Kor'kron Yet, his agenda didn't stop there. With his numbers slightly stronger, he led a force to the dwarven territory of Loch Modan, seeking to sabotage the Stonewrought Dam. The unexpected attack was a sweeping success. Several blast charges were set off as the Sunguard watched from the west bank. With the thundering crash of water and stone came the roaring cry of approval from a legion of orcs, trolls, and tauren who watched from a ridge just above them. In a strange twist, the Sunguard had randomly encountered a victorious Kor'kron Legion returning from a successful assault of Thelsamar. An exchange of introductions was had, and with the approval of Warlord Axebite their forces merged and traveled North to assault Menethil Harbor. The Sunguard and Kor'kron, befriended on the battlefield, would only strengthen their bonds with the blood of their enemies. The Coalition As the support for the Sunguard continued to grow, their presence at Horde assaults became dependable and respected. One night, after a victorious raid of Ironforge, the Warlord called for Belaris and Tendael to meet with him in Orgrimmar. The leaders of the three Horde armies convened and formed the Horde War Coalition. With their ties with the rest of the Horde securely made, the Sunguard rapidly grew, soon becoming the leading regiment for offensives against the Alliance. Internal Turmoil As the Sunguard influence increased, so did its presence in Silvermoon. Now a powerful force, the Sunguard was now not only busy with the Alliance, but also with any civil conflicts within the borders of Quel'Thalas. Crime and illegal organizations in Silvermoon were now set to be eliminated by Tendael and his officers. Naturally, this was met with public resent. Citizens of Silvermoon displayed their outrage at the self-imposed security force as several crime lords plotted to undermine the entire regiment. In an upheavel caused by recent allegations of abuse by one of the Sunguard's top officers, Annexious Bloodfury, a riot was formed in the streets of Silvermoon as Tendael attempted to address the public. His speech was drowned out by cries of revolt as the rioters marched to Farstrider Retreat and demanded Annexious' head. The Blood Knight announced his resignation from the Sunguard and went into exile. Since this incident, Tendael and his officers have been working to rebuild their reputation as guardians, not tyrants. Severance and Realignment It came to a fateful succession of losses that the coalition went through turbulence in moral. Rumors began to spread that the Overlord of the Kor'kron was planning to cut off all ties with the Sunguard. Captain Yulenia Deathsong of the Shadarim summoned Tendael to the Undercity for a conference, revealing that the members of the coalition were dissatisfied with the Sunguard's service. Infuriated, Tendael severed all ties with the forces of the coalition, withdrawing his support for their operations and returning to Silvermoon. Several months passed before the Lich King was vanquished, and eventually it became clear that the Sunguard would have to work out differences with the Coalition to overcome the allied Alliance forces. Ambassadors were sent to negotiate with Coalition leaders, and ultimately a warlock enlisted by the name of "Remaia" landed a position as permanent liason. The Threat of Kalimdor The Sunguard is now embroiled in a conflict with a branch of the Darnassian military known as the Might of Staghelm. Threats directly aimed at Silvermoon propelled Tendael to take matters into his own hands, seeking to silence the Might with his own army. Taking the matter personally, the Sunguard has not requested COBRA (formerly Coalition) support, instead pursuing a bold campaign in southern Kalimdor to push back the night elves and defeat the Sentinel's general on Feathermoon Isle. Structure Chain of Command Sovereign Marshall / Grand Magistrix / High Templar / Viceroy Sunward Dawnward Lightward Flameward Initiate Current Leadership [[Tendael Dawnlight|'Tendael Dawnlight']] - Commander of the Sunguard. Is very cautious about who he trusts, and usually handles all business with a stern attitude. Dalhan Shan'dir '- Top scout and veteran Mage Hunter of the Sunguard. Has more experience than most officers when it comes to warfare, but can be a little rash. Sometimes conflicts with other officers when it comes to decisions. 'Felthier Truefeather - An unlikely knight of Acherus worked against his reputation as a Death Knight to prove himself in the eyes of his people. In the absence of Tendael, Felthier was redeemed and promoted to an officer for his display of leadership. Erythis Firestorm - An ambitious mage promoted to the rank of High Magistrix following the leave of Kiwyn. Reserves more compassion than her companions, but is still a powerful force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Eralyne - In many ways, Eralyne has taken after Tendael's management style. Is very discerning and reactive, usually silencing opposition with a swift and conclusive argument. She takes her role of Viceroy seriously. (Remaia) - Though Remaia holds no official seat of power within the Sunguard, her role as ambassador to the Coalition places her in an influential position. Her past remains a mystery. Enemies The Knights of Menethil The Mountain Guard The Sentinels The Might of Staghelm Category: Horde Guild